Where are you Dear Brother
by Tobi Yaza
Summary: A one shot where in a moder day alternative universe, 2 siblings are forced to accept their new unfair and cruel reality, but so long as they can feel love, then all will be fine, no Loudcest btw.
1. Chapter 1

**Where are you Dear Brother**

**Disclaimers I don't own The Loud House, they belong to the creative mind to Chris Savino, whom I've since forgiven, while Nickelodeon owns the shows rights, no Loudcest, and this takes place in an alternative universe, but otherwise enjoy the story.**

It's been days since she's seen Lincoln and figured waiting around doing nothing wouldn't do her any good.

Naturally Lucy took what she felt what was needed and burnt any traces of their home, or what you'd consider living in a small fortification consisting of rusted trucks in a ditch to be home.

Armed with a machete in one hand and revolver on her hip, Lucy was determined to look for the only family members she had left.

Years back before the world had gone to hell, people left and right were trying to evacuate not only Michigan state, but America as a whole because of reasons involving paying off the biggest world debt in recorded history, or risk nearly destroying nearly all of mankind because ofchoosing to nuke the world to hell.

Many years ago

She remembered that night, she had asked Lincoln along with Clyde to join her and the members of the Morticians club to their weekly visit at the cemetery as they were celebrating the clubs 1 year anniversary.

While it was suppose to be an after night social gathering, with death metal and rock being played on someone's portable hand held radio, it was cut short the minute they had heard the dreaded new.

"_We interrupt to bring forth some breaking news. The president of the United States has agreed to paying off the nations entire debt, leaving this great…leaving this great countr-… I can't- I don't fucking care anymore, to anyone who get's this message, understand that this country is fucked beyond words… no screw this, I don't give a fuck man… I'm leaving this god forsaken joke of a country and leaving to fucking Canada…"_

The atmosphere was more silent than it should be, and the usually stoic Goth kids all showed a shocking jaw dropping expression as there was no longer music playing on the radio.

"Party's over, let's get the hell out of here" said Lincoln as he ushered everyone to leave the cemetery as he, Clyde and Lucy made it to their bikes.

"Lincoln, what's going to happen" asked Lucy with concern in her voice that was normally emotionless, "I don't know Lucy, for now we're heading home, now hop on" Lincoln said as Lucy slid on her helmet and hopped on the back pegs of Lincoln's bike.

While on their way back into town, Lincoln received a text from his parents with specific directions to head towards a military extraction point, where a bunch of soldiers have defected and are giving limited number of people a chance to escape the former United States.

Rushing towards the extraction point, it was at this point that Lincoln and Lucy had bumped into Clyde and his dad's along the way.

"Lincoln, you and Lucy hurry up inside, there's an extraction point towards the border of town" called Howard before both Loud siblings hopped off Lincoln's bike and into the McBride car and while they wanted to say it was calming since they could get their faster now, it was anything but.

Both McBride adults were discussing, but if I were honest were panicking over what was going on, as the 3 children were silent and could only soak in the intense atmosphere.

Eventually, they came into a road block of cars as the citizens of Royal Woods were desperately trying to secure a means to escape the United States.

Seeing as driving was impossible, the remaining Louds and the McBride's got out their car and set off foot where Lincoln spotted Vanzilla now empty and could only assume that his family have either escaped or just about to escape.

Pushing their way throughout the crowds of desperate citizens trying to escape, Lincoln, Lucy, and the McBride's made it to the last helipad ready to leave this nightmare behind.

"We made it everyone, we're finally gonna be safe" said Lincoln before the group of 5 were faced the biggest challenge and a painful memory for the Loud sibling duo when they approached the copter.

"We only have room for 3 people to board on" yelled the soldier as the group went wide eye in horror.

Turning to his best friend, Lincoln and Clyde had their mouths agape as neither one could speak, which was a mistake Lincoln had to live with, "Clyde hop in alongside your father and I" said Howard as the 2 Loud kids turned to the McBride parents.

"But dad's what about Lincoln and Lucy" asked Clyde as he was concerned over the well being of his best friend and sister, "Please don't argue with your father and get in" said Harold as they ushered their son on, not even a chance to say goodbye to this long lasting friendship.

All Lincoln and Lucy could do was stand their awestruck over the events that had happened and looked at the regretful look the McBride's had as they ascended into the night.

Present time

Unfortunately there was no other means to escape the country except attempting to flee either North or South of the border.

While Canada and Mexico were lenient in allowing anyone to cross free within the next 18 hours, Lincoln and Lucy had no means or ways to escape and make it to the border within the time limit, and this is after he attempted and crashed Vanzilla when trying to drive it.

As for the thoughts on the McBride's themselves, at first they were heartbroken, and then they damned them for the actions, before eventually coming to terms and actually couldn't blame them, since that was the calming before the storm.

Apparently once the borders closed down and boxed the remaining United States citizens in, a lot of crazies and degenerates began popping up and anyone who was targeted by these revealed hate groups were given best wishes to the last Loud siblings.

And while there was groups of people of people willing to help others and those in need, they didn't stay long for one reason or another, along with their being a lack of structure.

When asked about the well being of the United States itself, frankly no one gives a damn about the former country that was a threat to the well being of mankind these days.

The West coast, including Hawaii and Alaska, ranging from California to Washington State towards Colorado have banded together and started The Republic of California.

States such as Arizona to Texas were eventually forced back into unity with Mexico, resulting in the second Tex-Mex War and concluded with the Texas Massacre.

The original 13 colonies were soon back into British Sovereignty, resulting the official end of the United States.

While all this went on, eventually the South did rise once again, but are already dealing with power struggles with their own government, along with having difficulty in maintaining a war to siege Florida.

This and many more went on the ruins of the old United States, while things among the states within the Great Lakes seemed to remain chaotic enough to where you wouldn't say anarchy, but as of now show no signs of improving its conditions.

While these last 8 years were hard on them, Lucy and Lincoln could say they still had each other during these hard times.

As far as they know or feel, their family is alive and well, while they're forgotten and must survive by any means necessary, the bond these 2 share and the feelings they have are unbreakable.

Because of this, Lucy was determined to search for her brother as he's all that she's have left while she walked on the lonely vacant freeway roads.

As she continued to progress, she spots a lone man with a fully grown beard and a navy blue knit beanie wearing a bright orange jacket and hikers backpack as he began to flail his arms towards Lucy.

Lucy approach the man with caution as she never loosened her hold on her blade as she approach the man.

"Greetings young traveler, I don't suppose you're looking to trade" smiled the man as Lucy remained stoic as ever, "What do you have to trade" asked Lucy as she kept her distance from the man.

"I got duct tape, gears, glue, and some travel food and water" said the man keeping his chipper personality.

"What about bullets or weapons" asked Lucy, "Bullets will cost you and arm and a leg, and frankly given how hellish the land is, I'd reckon to keep yours, as far as weapons all I can offer is some homemade shiv's" explained the man.

"What about information" asked Lucy as she cocked her brow, but it was hard to tell as her bangs still covered her face, "All I ask is that you spread the word that if you or anyone spots me or my friends in the bright orange get up, to please not shoot us as we're a band of traveling merchants who want to remain neutral to anyone's exploits as much as possible" said the man.

Lucy took it all in and after considering it, doesn't feel hostility towards the man, "What can I get with a can of cream corn and spam" asked Lucy, "Pre-collapsed food eh, tell you what I can offer you 2 rolls of duct tape and a bottle of water, or 1 roll of duct tape and 4 bottles of water" said the man.

"I'll take the latter deal" said Lucy as they began to exchange, before finally striking the question, "Have you by any chance spotted a man with white hair wandering around".

"Can't say I have, sorry" said the man as he began to put his back pack over on his back, "Take care now miss" "Likewise" replied Lucy.

Later

Nightfall came and Lucy had no leads as to where Lincoln could be, and wondering around blindly didn't seem the most smartest thing to do and had opted to call it a day.

With a small fire in front of her and some fish she managed to get, Lucy solemnly accepted this lonely dinner as she gazed into the stars wishing nothing but for the best for her brother, wherever he is.

Alone in the serenity that is night, she looked inside her little back pack and began to pull out a collection of pictures.

If it wasn't of her family as a whole consisting the other 9 siblings that were safe and out of the hell they're in, it was her time with her friends when she was part of the Morticians Club, and her recent growing collection of Polaroid's consisting of herself and brother.

A tear had escaped and went down her face before she put them away and began to eat her fish, before killing the fire and putting today behind her.

The next day

Lucy had no idea what time it was when she heard the sounds of gunfire, tires screeching and crashing as she jolted awake.

Carefully grabbing her belongings, she hurried to where the sound came from while also trying to avoid garnering unwanted attention as she spotted the rising commotion.

Far on the road, she saw 2 people in everyday clothes with one holding their bleeding arm, and the other standing in front of them as they held a bat as a means to defend themselves from who were chasing them.

Across and facing the 2 directions were a bunch of individuals wearing a bunch of various Halloween masks as they seem to wore college leather man jackets, jeans and converse as they were all heavily armed and pose a menacing threat.

"No where's the fire" said one of the assailants wearing a skull mask, "We offered you guys a ride back to our base, and how do you repay us? By killing one of our boys and hijacking a car, with the insult of you guys crashing it, I mean talk about being rude".

"We know who you people are, you abduct us and force people into slavery" called the person holding the bat, "Wrong my friend, wrong since there's a chain of command when it comes to being able to work side by side in a family with their masters to be given the privilege to be called a slave, and you my friend really screwed your chances down the shitter" said the man in the skull mask.

"Normally based on your condition and your behavior, we'd start you off in working the farm fields, if you're too weak or old, you'd be working for in the bullet farm of ours, but your actions… oh ho, your actions have deemed you both a faith worst then death as you'll be working till the day you die in the methane mines" said the skull masked individual.

It was sickening for Lucy to see this, but she wasn't willing to risk her life to save a bunch of strangers she had no connections to as she watched as the Halloween masked individuals not only ganged up, but beat them out cold.

Once they had officially left, Lucy figured that if by some chance they've captured Lincoln, following those groups of slavers were her best bet.

Later

After following the tire tracks far out of the woods, Lucy had spotted herself outside of from the woods that she was only 2 miles away from a gated community.

While she couldn't see much inside, she saw 2 men dressed in the same college style clothing and wearing Halloween masks as they walked around the entrance in armed with only baseball bats.

Seeing this as an easy chance to get inside, the elusive Lucy had snucked her way around, before throwing a rock in the bushes not that far away from them.

From there it was easy pickings as Lucy grabbed the first man in the Halloween mask, and slit his throat, before swinging her machete and splitting the other man's head open like a melon.

Once both were down, she stole one of the Halloween masks that resembles a witch and slid on one of the leather man jackets before Lucy continued her journey on foot into the community.

Apparently it was the grounds to a former university campus, whose name and logos have since been nearly forgotten to what it originally stand for, as it's been adopted to serve a symbol to these mauraders.

While not everyone wore the Halloween masks, it seemed that anyone who wore a leather man jacket was up high on the hierarchy, while people who seemed to wore gym uniform, with the university's name and symbol slashed off with permanent marker were clearly the slaves.

Wondering around aimlessly, Lucy eventually spotted a slave woman standing outside a fruit stand handing out meals to people, as her leg was chained to the stand.

"Oh, hey what can I do for you" said the slave woman disgruntled over her position, "Have you spotted anyone with all white hair" asked Lucy in her disguise.

"What you mean Bunny Boy, last time I saw him, they beat him and dragged him to the methane mines" said the woman as she forcibly handed Lucy an apple, a beef jerky stick, and 2 packets of crackers and cheese.

"And where is the methane mines exactly" asked Lucy as the sales woman cocked her brow, "Below the buildings bowls, everyone knows that" said the woman as her suspicion grew.

Before Lucy could react, the woman waved her hands closer in so she can whisper in Lucy's ear, "You're not any of the people from here are you" she asked as Lucy, even though stoic with her mask on, internally gasped in fear.

"Listen, I won't say a thing, so long as you plan to not only save Bunny Boy, but us as well" said the woman as Lucy glared at her, "I make no official promise, other than that if you plan to squeal I won't think twice than splitting your head like a melon this instant" warned Lucy as she rested her hand on her machete.

"Alright, I'm sorry lady just… don't kill me" said the woman meekly as Lucy walked her way into the campuses main building.

As she made her way towards the building's main campus, she saw that 2 of masked leather man stand guard outside, "Hold on, deposit your guns to the quartermaster at the bullet farms, we can't risk anyone go in there tempted to unload their guns less we not only get blown to hell, but screw up our main source of power for everyone" said one of the guards.

Aside from not wanting to raise suspicion and argue, Lucy couldn't argue with that logic behind it, she made her way to the universities physical education quad, where she saw people chained to the ankle as they're compression lead and iron into manufacturing various bullets, before spotting the large indoor gymnasium, with the words armory on the front door.

Once inside, Lucy took note of the weapons in stock and the ones on her hip and realized her one clean and pristine machete with a green knot was now getting rusted and was dull in certain parts, while the revolver she was carrying has it's handle covered in duct tape, and the sights of the weapon in chipped off and on more than one occasion the gun jammed because of how unclean it is now.

"Welcome what can I do for you today" asked the quarter master, "Just wanted to turn in my weapons before heading into the methane mines" said Lucy as she turned in her revolver.

"Jesus Christ, where the hell did you get this piece of shit from" asked the quarter in disbelief, "I scooped it from some asshole who got John" lied Lucy.

"Normally I say weapon like this ain't worth it, but I'm sure we can smelt it into something better. In fact can I see your machete too" said the quarter master as he examined the haggard handle on Lucy's blade.

"Ooh, must've seen a lot of battles with this baby. Tell you what, because I can't stand seeing our boys going out there with these pieces of shit weapons, I'll let you come inside and pick out whatever suits your fancy and I'll place any weapons on hold for you till you get back on the methane mines" offered the quarter master.

Not wasting her opportunity, Lucy took advantage of the situation, and explored the weapons they had in stock and was in awe.

Eventually she came upon a weapon that stood out on a crafts table, and it was Lincoln's sawed off double barrel shotgun, painted with a white wooded handle and the engravings 'LL' on the side.

Clearly knowing her brother was definitely here, Lucy holstered back the weapon, a new single action army revolver, a black blade machete with a red tassel hanging on the grip, a Bowie knife, and a crossbow.

Stuffing her weapons in a duffle bag, she didn't need anything more as she went back towards the quarter master as he began to raise a brow.

"What are you doing arming up for a war" asked the quarter master as he examined what Lucy had stuffed, "I'll be gone for a long time as soon as I'm done with business in the methane mines" said Lucy, "Exactly what sort of business".

Seeing as she pushed her luck, Lucy did the only thing she could and punch the quarter master in the neck before plunging the bowie knife in the man's chest, before yanking it out.

Grabbing whatever ammo she could, Lucy casually left the bullet farm and armory, and opted to blend in with the crowd for the time being.

Time Skip

By nightfall, everyone was on alert over the death of not on the quarter master, but the 2 gate guards Lucy took out earlier in the day.

Seeing as no time was a better time to make a breach for her brother than in the shadows themselves, Lucy had made it back to the main campus buildings, and lured the 2 door guards away from the building by using wires and bells.

Once they were away, she made her way inside and almost instantly was greeted by the most foul odor ever as she nearly gagged over how bad it smell.

Spotting a few gas masks racked on the wall, Lucy immediately grabbed one and put it on, before continuing her way inside and witnessed firsthand how bad the methane mines were.

While the slaves above ground were chained to a post or to each other either in shackles or something similar to that, the people down here had them bolted or fused to their flesh, while they were forced to shovel either pig or bullshit into giant mixer vats that seemed to be fueling the giant generator furnace that's powering this outpost of slavers.

Not liking the sight one bit, Lucy hurried her way around to spot her brother, which was easier said than done.

While there weren't many guards, the ones that were there were big and well protected and armed with ether iron pipes or whips.

It didn't stop her as any guard the dared a approached her were greeted with extreme prejudice, and this got the attention of the slaves in the methane mines.

When asked where Lincoln was, they all pointed her in the direction where he was being held, to which she wasted no time in finding him.

Apparently he had been dragged back to be tortured for continuingly defying and fighting the guards for mistreating everyone, to which it didn't surprise Lucy in the least.

Once in the back, she made her way inside where she saw a woman in the regular college uniform, wearing a witches mask as she was kicking someone were a gimp bunny mask as they had their hands on top of each other with a pike through them.

Closing the door behind her, Lucy made herself present as she kicked the door behind her making a loud bang, getting the guards attention, "What the hell are you doing here" asked the woman, to which she got her answer with a bullet to the head,

Kneeling down, Lucy removed her mask, before removing the mask of the victim who was getting tortured and was relieved when it was her brother, with his left eye and cheek bruised, his mouth bleeding, and an overall exaughsted look on his face.

"Sorry for worrying Lucy" smiled Lincoln weakly as Lucy held her hands over her mouth while trying not to cry at the moment, "I'm just glad you're alive" Lucy said before she examined her brother's injuries.

"Not gonna lie, you're gonna have to pull the pike out my hand" coughed Lincoln as Lucy nodded.

Biting his lip down, Lucy pulled with all her might to remove the pike from his hands as Lincoln screamed in pain towards the end before picking himself up and examining his hands.

Tearing up the leather man jacket, Lucy began to wrap her brothers hands up as he looked at her, "So what's the plan" asked Lincoln as he grunted, "I'm out of ideas, but it's night time, I killed all the guards, I got a duffle bag filled with weapons, and a bunch of free slaves outside, pretty sure you can figure something out" Lucy said with a confident smile.

Lincoln remained silent for a brief minute, before he smiled himself, "Ok, so here's what we're gonna do" said Lincoln.

Above ground, the slavers and everyone around notice that the power was going on and off and the lack of anyone responding to the radio calls raised some real concern.

Before the slavers could band together and take action, they were instantly mobbed by the methane miners as they began to attack anyone near them, and caused a distraction to Lincoln's plan.

While the slavers were already doing a counter attack, it meant nothing as the school's main building erupted in a fiery explosion, as it rain fire a debris all over.

As soon as the power went out, people began to panic as a few slaves took advantage to liberate themselves, as the fire began to spread all over the place.

While all this and that went on, with tomorrow morning guarantee whatever was in this old university campus will be erased indefinitely, Lincoln and Lucy made their escape on horse, leaving no traces of their existence or actions that happened that night.

The next day

Morning had peaked over, and Lincoln let out an audioable yawn as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, before his hands began to tickle in pain as he let out a laugh.

Next to him was some fresh bandages and a big bottle of whiskey as he began to replace the bandages on his hands and cleaning it with the hard liquor at hand, before taking a swig to feel a little better.

Their home that was an old trailer, as he made his way outside and saw that Lucy was making them some sort of soup.

"Morning" said Lucy as she didn't need to turn her head to feel her brothers' presence as he went and took a seat next to her, "So what's cooking" asked Lincoln, "Squirrel soup and some refried beans".

Humming to what Lucy said, he took notice of their newly armed weapons and smiled as he began to lift and holster his shotgun to his hip as he smiled at his sister, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Something up Lincoln" asked Lucy in her stoic tone, "Just thinking how lucky I am to have an amazing little sister" smiled Lincoln as he got Lucy to smile.

"Well if you want to thank me, sing that one song you know I like" said Lucy as her smile dropped, but her emotions remained happy, as Lincoln began to clear his throat.

"_Tonight we'll sail to the edge of the world, And watch the stars fall down, You put your head in my arms as we wonder, Is there anything we could have done"_ sang Lincoln as Lucy began to serve and ready to feed her brother as those lyrics couldn't fit their situation better than it is these last 8 years.

**There you guys go, sorry if it felt a little rush here or there, but I just did this to get motivated for my other work, also the lyric came from Crown the Empires- The Fallout, hopefully you guys liked this one shot, cause now I got other work to do.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is our Peaceful Mundane lives**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, all properties belong to Nickelodeon and the creative mind of Chris Savino, who like James Gunn deserves a pardon and the right to continue working, now while I'm not officially committing to anything, I feel like knowing what happen to the other Loud family members and the McBrides along with the Cassagrande/Santiago as they had all escaped and left to Canada in time, deserves some justice.**

**Now onto the story.**

She could have everything she every wanted, she had her own private state of the art lab, unlimited funds, a reputation amongst not only in the science community but now to the better good for mankind, and political power in their new home.

Yet the one thing she does not have is the sanctity of knowing whether her sister, and more importantly her brother was alive and where they're at as of now.

Lisa Loud, now 12 years old who can control her own private drones with the government turning a blind eye and owns her own personal satellite for her family to wifi anywhere and everywhere on the fly, was still a preteen yearning for the knowledge of her 2 missing family members.

Aside from growing intellectually, she's grown empathetically as well since she's came to terms the importance of having emotions and more importantly family matters.

As such she's spend already billions of Canadian Dollars on either drones to go on searches across not only Michigan but the Free Lands that were once part of the U.S (**That includes Michigan, Indiana, Ohio, West Virginia, and north of Kentucky**).

And when not doing that, her attempts to making synthetically made clones of her brother and sister, which was a compromise when the government told her that she can't make full on human clothes, in perfecting to appear less like automatons.

When she brought this up to her family, they told her to stop and cease wherever she's at as Luna said that they're not dead yet, and even if they were would she honestly want to make fake clones of their siblings to feel good.

While she does understand the morality of it being wrong, Lisa argued that this was to help them, or at least and Lily since she's the only one in the loop, to condition them emotionally.

She never brought it up again, but still tirelessly works on them as she searches for them.

Unfortunately, even when armed with the best of arms, her drones end up destroyed at some point or another for one reason or another, and even though she's been reprimanded by the Canadian government, she'll always send more to look into it.

Speaking of which, the government has hired her in creating a water proof, dirt proof, shock proof, jarred proof Fusion Core battery in order to start making trade to the Republic of California (**California, Oregon, Washington, Idaho, Montana, Wyoming, Utah, Nevada, Colorado, Alaska, Hawaii, and Puerto Rico**).

She said it would take her a week, but in reality, she did something like that when she was 3 years old, with the added of being it to withstand a single shot from a .50 cal bullet, and it took her no more than 2 days to make.

So all she had to do was send it in, get paid, and continue searching for her lost siblings, or so she had thought.

"Excuse me Doctor-Professor Loud, you have someone at the door waiting for you" said the voice to Lisa's personal AI lab and security, "If it's from the Government send them the package, from any local universities tell them I'm busy, if it's the military tell them I'm sorry, but not sorry about their drones nor will aid them in taking part in preparing for war against the New Confederacy" Lisa said (**Nebraska, Kansas, Oklahoma, Missouri, Arkansas, Louisiana, Tennessee, Alabama, Georgia, North and South Carolina**).

"It's your sister Lily Loud, shall I order in a H!tch" asked the AI, as Lisa stopped what she was doing, realizing her sister was here, "Let her in" said Lisa as she began to prepare to packing the promised fusion battery.

Soon the metal doors slide open with a loud his as footsteps began approaching Lisa.

Standing about as tall as Lucy, was a small shoulder length blonde girl with a tuft of blonde on her head as she wore a lavender blouse and a black and lavender plad skirt while wearing black tap shoes.

"Hey Lisa, what you doing" smiled Lily, "Greetings youngest sister, I finished in doing our new government and home in their pursuit of further not only advancing to improve mankind, but if we're lucky to now start open trade with Republic of California" Lisa said as she held the government package in hand.

"Computer, please set a drone to deliver this to the Prime Minister immediately" Lisa said as crane came down and took the package out of Lisa's hand, "Of course, Doctor-Professor Loud" said the AI.

"Speaking of, did you know that Luna finally got her and her band to do a concert out there" smiled Lily, "As happy and interesting as that is, I'm still rather miffed with that Republic, and I use that loosely, for isolating themselves since their foundation many years ago, less you're a celebrity of some kind" Lisa said.

"Luna said she'll be taking photos and will bring souvenirs back for us" Lily said as she rolled her eyes to being well aware how she humiliated herself after trying to convince the government to do open trade with the Republic 2 years back, only for them to say no and further humiliate her that day.

"Anyways enough about work, I take it there's a reason why you came here" asked Lisa as she raised a brow, "Well mom and dad says they haven't seen you in 3 days, and were wondering if you can join us for dinner tonight" Lily said.

"True it has been a while since I've been home. Very well, let me clock out and hang my coat. Computer initiate security upon my leave" Lisa said, "Affirmative" said AI.

Time Skip

Since their exile from America and after proper integration, the Loud family was suited with a house larger than their old one back in Royal Woods, being large enough to house the 13 original residents, but with everyone getting their own room this time around.

While they waited for a week for Lucy and Lincoln to arrive, they knew they couldn't make a living doing nothing.

Fortunately Lynn Sr. was able to start and open a new restaurant in the Township of Chester Toronto, which was not a success upon initial launch, but gained nothing but 5 star reviews since he opened, but recently achieved his first Michelin Star, boosting the restaurants reputation.

If that wasn't enough, Rita left behind dentistry and has began writing a book series of a fair skinned blonde girl who likes to help people, and her pale skin black haired brooding brother who's into the occult, who unknown to her fans are based off her missing son and daughter, just with their personalities switched.

While this helped turned the Loud family around in terms of finances along with making things more easy to afford, they were none the less emotionally distress over the well being of one of their daughters and only son.

But that has never stopped them to still be loving and supporting of the children they have with them today.

While the ride home was pleasant, once they got home they spotted a certain blonde tuning up a dirt bike as she normally wore a blue jumpsuit with the upper torso unzipped and had the arms wrapped around her waist as she wore a olive green shirt covered in oil stains, as her hair was short to prevent it getting caught on anything, but still kept it wrapped while wearing a red bandana.

"Phew, now that was a pain in the ass to fix" Lana said before seeing her 2 younger siblings walking towards their house, or mansion would argued Lola, and she does have some valid points.

"Lily, I see you managed to drag Lisa back out into fresh air and sunlight" Lana said with a smug smile, "This comes from the teen who smells like hay, feces, motor oil, and heaven forbid the day you come home smelling of asbestos" Lisa said.

"Oh I'm just teasing you, besides I know the dangers of asbestos better than anyone and why I insisted that I would be responsible in repairing that old barn we own" Lana said.

"Hey Lana, Sir Rainbow Sprinkles just made a massive dump and I almost stepped in it" cried a young teenage girl as she wore pink sports bra with the initials LL embroider on the left breast, while wearing black and pink joggers matching her pink running shoes.

"I'll get it in a bit, besides isn't the point of being a jogger to have awareness wherever you run" Lana said, "I shouldn't have to keep my eyes peeled on the track where I run, and where animals aren't suppose to be crapping at" scoffed Lola.

"Come on Lily, let's enter and leave our sisters be, less you learned all the swears you can in the English language, and please don't prove my point" Lisa said as they went inside.

"Upon entering they saw their mother sitting in the living room couch watching TV, "Hey girls, good to see you Lisa" smiled Rita, "Greetings mother, the feeling is mutual as well" Lisa said as she took note on what Rita was watching.

It was a commercial that had Lori on, as she not only help promote her products on beauty from her business 'White Bunny Industries', but has already began her campaign to run as the next Prime Minister to Canada.

"Oh my little girl, one day she was finishing college, next day she's CEO of a company, and now she's running for Prime Minister" Rita said proudly as she wiped her tears away.

In a matter of 8 years, Lori had to either bullshit her way or work her ass off in school as she worked in the cuticle areas of 'White Bunny Industries' and a year after she finished college, she's proven herself time and time again a level of determination and hard work the company has ever saw, that when the time came she was chosen to take over.

With that power, the company had sustained changes for better or for worse, but has left them afloat and richer than ever to the point of now wanting to become the next Prime Minister as they saw.

Even when she's never home now, she always has her family in line, a great example would be Leni, who after finishing high school was kind of struggling in fashion and design school, so Lori naturally intervened.

Upon insisting she pays for Leni's school, she gave her a job as their model and cover girl with their products, and told her to wear whatever she makes for those adds.

As such she's caught the attention of a lot of people and while she still goes to school, she already has a job and reputation in the fashion world, but doesn't want to come off as a dumb blonde.

"If I were at the legal age, I'd vote for her, but alas I will show my support by screaming my lungs out" Lisa said, "Just promise to not rig the election or use you inventions to interfere or cause a sandal" Rita said as she looked at Lisa.

"Thought never crossed my mind" Lisa said, "Good to hear, anyways there's pizza on the table for you girls to enjoy" Rita said as she continued to watch the news.

Truth be said, none of older sisters, be the ones born before Lincoln, live under the same roof now.

While they know what happened to Lori and Leni, each sister seemed to follow their dream or something else.

Luna was a famous rock star and openly let people know of her bisexuality and her support to the LGBTQ community.

While her first love with Sam ended when her family decided to relocate themselves to Ireland after they escaped to Canada, Luna was never short of not only groupies but lovers and partners since her career, as such she can't so much as hug Lisa without her going through a routine physical conducted by her personally.

And while she never did join Mick Swaggers band, she has at times did openings for him and live collaborations with him in the past, but her biggest achievement so far was doing her duet tour with him and their opening show just so happens to be in the Republic of California.

With a reputation like that, you think it be a tough act to follow, but to Luan she doesn't care much to what her sisters achieve, since she'll achieve her own recognition in due time.

Still in her last 2 years of college, Luan has since been doing late night gigs of not only stand up but also magic shows, and because her biggest tool was the internet, she's accumulated over 10 million subscribers worldwide and continues to grow.

While she does still live under the same roof in the Loud House, she's not present half the time, and when she is, she's tired and needs her space to rest.

"So, is Luan around" asked Lisa as she took a bite from her pizza, "I think she's busy doing her homework in her room, I think it be nice if you gave her a hand" suggested Lily as she was eating pizza next to her with a juice box in front of her.

"I shall ask and only assist if she wants it" said Lisa, "Speaking of, do you have any homework you need help with" "Lisa, you out of all people should know that I'm the only sister who doesn't need assistance when it comes to school work," Lily said.

During those years as roommates, it was no surprise that Lily would wound up being fairly intelligent and was able to grasp school work easily, as it horrified her kindergarten teacher when one of her classmates asked where babies come from and explained the birds of the bee's and fornication without knowing half the words she said, and boy were both girls in trouble that day.

There was a moment silence as they continued to eat, before Lily finally spoke up, "You think Lynn will ever come home" asked Lily as Lisa swallowed her food and thought about it, "I don't know, that's one question I don't know" said Lisa.

With Lynn

Ever since she lost the 2 most precious people in the world, Lynn was honestly sad lonely and angry.

She was sad since she lost her roommate and only brother and don't know if they're dead or alive, she felt lonely because in spite of their differences and their resistance, she felt the only 2 siblings she feels a close connection to were Lucy and Lincoln, and angry after what the hell had happened to them.

Many years ago

In the wee hours in the morning, the Loud family and those fortunate enough to escape across the borders of Canada had landed feeling safe and secure, while still hoping that by some miracle their 2 missing children made it.

Searching far in wide it wasn't until they spotted the McBrides did they began to pour feel the most hope.

"Howard, Harold" called Rita as the Loud family stampeded and began to already barrage them with question after question, mainly where's Lincoln and Lucy.

As the 2 adult males stood their uncomfortably and hesitant to give an answer, let alone look at them, it wasn't until the Loud family began to cease asking their questions and realizing how they weren't being answered that they notice something was up.

Having enough and already in pain by the guilt, Clyde stepped forward with the answer they feared, "We left them both behind" Clyde said as tears were welling up in his face as this just shattered the family.

"Clyde, what do you mean" asked Lori as she was in shock from the news as Clyde put up a strong front, "When they were evacuating citizens, the pilot said there was room for only 3 people, and so my dad's ushered me inside and left behind…" explained Clyde as he began to choke and sob near the end.

"…Why…" asked Lana as she stared Clyde in the eyes as he saw the eyes of a little girl who has to live knowing that her brother and sister are forever out of their lives and were betrayed by her best friend that stood in front of her.

"…Sob…I'm so…. Sorry…" cried Clyde as one of his dads rested his hand on his shoulder only to swat it off as he was ashamed to call them his fathers.

"You bastard" cried Lynn as she was ready to beat the shit out of Clyde but was held back by Lynn Sr. and Rita.

"How could you do that to you best friend and to my little sister god damn it" yelled Lynn, "Lynn sweet heart please calm down" said Rita, "No, because of him I'm never, ever, ever going to see them ever again, none of us are".

Those words finally hit her sisters as they all began to cry now as Lynn shouted the sad truth, as she struggled to contain her tears, but her struggle to trying to beat Clyde calmed down as the water works came.

Present time

Ever since that day, the Louds would avoid the McBrides forever, until Lynn ran into Clyde again when they were in High School together, with her as a junior and him as a freshmen.

While intended to really take her pain out on Clyde, which no one dared wanted since she was the star captain to their schools Hockey team, Clyde had stood his ground, took the beating, but never ran away from her, but wanted to talk to her and explained what happen.

It wouldn't take till the end of that first semester that she'd hear Clyde out for him to really sit down and explained what happened to them that fateful night, and by the end of their conversation, she was left in tears.

Following that day, she forgave Clyde what happened and both became friends and then some, before explaining what happened to her family, and while the majority didn't care to hear him or by it, those that did forgave him.

As said before, both became friends and hanged out more and more after school, because of how he reminded so much of her brother, from his interest and willing to help others without question.

As such, the old saying of sons and daughters hooking up with a partner that reminded them of their siblings or parents was proven true.

Lynn took initiation to their relationship and both went to her senior prom together, and both remained dating to this day and even went back to attend his senior prom once more.

As for what she does, Lynn has since began working for border patrol, and this in spite of her getting a scholar ship to play college hockey, and she did this for the reason to not keep people and moderate them in, but in hopes of waiting to see her brother and sister making it across the line some day.

"Damn, nothing but wildlife" grumbled Lynn, "I consider natures beauty to be a lot of things but damning" commented Clyde as both he and Lynn wore black cargo pants with large belts wrapped around their waist to hold their assorted ammo and water canteen, while wearing red and white button up shirts with 2 front pockets, while both had the maple leaf gold pin on the left side of their chest.

"I never said that, just… we've been here for 2 weeks now and when it's not elk or bears in the area, it's someone, who aren't Lincoln and Lucy, trying to cross into the border" grumbled Lynn, "Hey at least we still have each other" said Clyde as he enveloped Lynn in a hug.

"At least you have me is what you mean" said Lynn as she turned her head and kissed Clyde, as her words had truth in another meaning.

Since arriving to Canada, Clyde has not said a word to his fathers, let alone acknowledge them, and while they did go to family therapy, and understands the reasons for their actions, since 2 years later when the New Confederacy rised shook fear to a lot of former Americans, he never could forgive them for not only abandoning his best friend and sister, but the fact they weren't even teenagers but children.

While they still try to contact him, Clyde wants nothing to do with them until he can get his best friend and his younger sister back, and has been determined to follow Lynn in what they considered was the best bet in looking out for Lincoln and Lucy.

"Hey, what's that over there" pointed Clyde as both took their binoculars, and spotted some unnerving men attempting to cross the border in bed sheets and pointy hats.

"Fucking bigots is what we got" grumbled Lynn as both she and Clyde grabbed their arms and slid down the slide to their watch tower and mounted on their ATV's.

"I swear I don't even want to think about Lucy and Lincoln running to these assholes" Clyde said before both drove off.

Back in the Free Lands

A sight of disgusting ignorance and bigotry was being held as a small crowd of men, no more than 8 had gathered round and tied to a stake was a 3 African Americans and brunette Caucasian woman.

"We are gathered here today to bear witness in our pursuit in cleansing the world of these damned beings" said a man without wearing his hat and mask that the rest of the KKK were wearing.

"For these Niggers are guilty of not only killing our brother Thomas, but have a damn nigger daughter who happens to be another fag in tainting our woman once more" said the man.

"Fuck you, you sick fuck" screamed the Caucasian woman only to be slapped with a bible across the face as the majority of the members hurled more jeers and insults.

"I ask you lord to spare mercy, and give us a chance to save our own by letting my boys here, plunge his sword of purity into the woman whose mind is clouded in the dark errors from them just as dark niggers and show her the light, and should she resist, like any and every gay wad before her, she been righteously be burned in hell" said the man as the rest of the KKK began to cheer.

Before any action could take place, one of the members of the KKK was struck by a bolt to the neck as he began to stagger around before collapsing and dying.

Panic stirred as the members began to take our their weapons with only 2 of them holding hand guns while the rest carried kitchen knives or meat cleavers.

"Whoever you are show yourselves" called the leader as there was an eerie silence in the atmosphere as everyone, even the captives were on edge, before a stray bottle flew from behind with a cloth plugging it as it was lit on fire.

As the Molotov shattered and did it's fob in spreading the fire, killing 2 more members in the process, and a 3rd trying to fan the flames out, Lincoln and Lucy came in as Lucy took her single action army and shot 2 more KKK members in the torso, as Lincoln ran in and punched one with the barrel of his gun, before taking him and using him as a hostage.

"Who the hell are you 2" called the leader of this small group of KKK, "Names Lincoln, and I'm here to deliver my Emancipation Proclamation, with my boom stick" Lincoln said as he pointed the double and pulled the trigger on the leader, killing the man as he was sent flying back into a tree.

Once witnessing their leader dead, the remainder fled from the scene, as Lincoln whipped out his Bowie Knife and stab his captive through his heart.

Soon thereafter, Lincoln and Lucy began to free the captives who thanked them before getting out of dodge as the 2 siblings began to pick whatever the dead had on them.

"Sigh, I have nothing against saving people, just wish it didn't cost us supplies" Lucy said as her single action army now had only 2 bullets left before she holstered back on her hip.

"Agreed, but I can't on good conscious leave people to die like that from a couple of degenerates like that" Lincoln said as their loot was handgun ammo to 2 rusty, could jam at any time, handguns and a small pill container that claims to be carrying Ibuprofen.

Time skip

With their good deed for the week done, Lincoln and Lucy decided to spend the night outside a more fancy gas station that functioned as a minimart, with everything looted but a bunch of hand towels and the running water.

"Ah, man it feels good to use a real toilet after forever" Lincoln said in relief as Lucy was fortunate enough to find a copy of Princess Pony inside the manager's office, next to a stack of Playboy Magazines, to which she quickly destroyed.

"That's good to know" said Lucy, as Lincoln began to sit down and hummed a tune to a song Lucy knew.

"I'm on my way, I'm on my way, home sweet home. Tonight, tonight I'm on my way, I'm on my way, home sweet home" sung Lucy as Lincoln continued to hum as he tapped his fingers against his shoes.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed it, like I said this isn't going to be a top priority fanfic for me, or even a side story, since I have bunch more to do, and I already got plans for a main fic I'll be starting on soon that's in the works.**

**With that being said, I'll state now that the Cassagrande/Santiago family had all agreed to moving and fleeing over to Mexico, with the exception of Ronnie Ann who after arriving, on her own accord and by herself ran away at the start of the Republic of California just as it was forming.**

**So in case I never come around there you guys go, as far as covering for the other states, Florida is trying to remain independent and are currently being back up by Cuba, the 13 original colonies, now called the 13 New England Colonies are under British Control, Arizona through Texas are now part of Mexico, who are also fighting against the New Confederacy, while currently both the Dakota states are being fought over politically between the Republic of California, Canada, and the New Confederacy.**

**I'm pretty sure I may have missed a few states, but like I said I don't plan on focusing on this to be a main fic any time soon, so yeah.**

**Also got to mention the song I used that Lucy was singing to this time was Motley Crue's Home Sweet Home, don't know if they actually were the original artist or not since I've heard many covers of that song, but I prefer their rendition of it, especially since they did a collaboration with the late Chester Bennington #SoldierforLife #MakeChesterProud.**

**Otherwise I just want to say thank you guys for taking the time in reading this, and hope you enjoy the rest of your day.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isolated yes, alone never**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, all rights go to Viacom, Nickelodeon, and the creator Chris Savino.**

From time to time, Lincoln and Lucy would roll into a community that isn't screaming hostility, or slavers and either try to do some sort of trade or work for either food, water, or supplies before heading out.

And if they're lucky, they'd hit up either a doctor or a dentist, or someone with medical experience and could provide them better health out in the free lands.

"That should do it, your both are officially up to date on your flu shots, and tetanus shots" said the doctor who was a woman who was beginning to age a little, as evident on the hint of silver lining streak on the left side of her hair.

"Thanks doc" said Lincoln as he began to cover the sleeve to his left arm as Lucy was already the first to be done before both left the small little medical tent that functioned as a clinic.

"And to think all it took was 10 tubes of tooth paste and gold plated flip lighter to get us up to date with our vaccinations" Lincoln said happily, "Still, the doctor said we were welcome to stay and help around town, so long as we don't do anything strenuous" said Lucy.

Before Lincoln could voice his opinion, he and Lucy notice that the small community of 9 was already gathering around towards the entrance, which happens to be a short draw bridge with a brook lined with bobbed wire in the running water about a football field long, preventing outsiders to enter without the draw bridge.

As for what was across the way, well about 15 men on choppers and motorcycles over on the other side of the draw bridge.

Representing the town was a man in a grey mechanic jumpsuit as he stood in sight holding a long double barrel, "State your business" called the mechanic, "We mean you guys no harm, we're here to offer an alliance" said one of the bikers, an older man in a red leather jacket, black backpack, and black bandana covering his head.

"By that what do you mean" asked the mechanic, as the biker began to dig through his back and pulled out a small stack of paper, "What we got here is a list of terms and agreements between not only us and your community, but others. I'll leave it for you guys right here on that stump, and me and my boys shall return within a week for your answer" said the red jacket biker before he and his gang roared off back out into roads.

Dumbfounded, they waited till they were far away until they lowered the draw bridge and examined the documents left there.

While normally not something to be trifled with, considering they're just passing by, Lincoln and Lucy stuck around to see if they might be of assistance down the line.

"You think what those bikers are preaching to be true, that is a peaceful alliance" asked Lucy as she took the Bowie knife she acquired some time ago and was carving herself some more arrows for her crossbow.

"Your guess is as good as mine. We faced Klansmen, Neo Nazi's, bandits, religious cults, junkies, and a Prison lined with crooked cops with an equally crooked warden, bikers are a first for us. Well that is living and not already dead on the side of the road" stated Lincoln as he was polishing not only his double barrel, but cleaning Lucy's Single Action Revolver.

"Still, what's to say that these people don't do nothing and refuse and that gang of bikers return twice in numbers come next week" asked Lucy as Lincoln stopped what he was doing and thought about it for a minute.

"We'll be gone here before nightfall anyways" said Lincoln as they continued what they were doing before of the people community approach them, "Speak of the devil".

"Before we jump to assumptions, none of you are obligated to do anything or forced into nothing, but we can't have you both stay here and be responsible for more than one night" said the man in the grey mechanic jumpsuit.

"Understood. So what's up" said Lincoln calmly, "Apparently they taken a time write down a document none of us have seen in over 8 years, and while they seem fair in a lot of aspects, it's suspicious to say the least" explained the leader.

"Alright so what do you want us to do" asked Lincoln, "Simple, they left us in great detail where they're set up and camped at, and we want you both to explore, come back and tell us how it stands, if they really are who they are, then we'd like to join them" explained the man.

"What's in it for us" spoke up Lucy, "You have as much trust in them as we do, and for all we know, my brother and I could be traveling towards our deaths, to which if we're not back by the middle of this week, should be a clear sign to pack up and leave".

The community began to circle up and began to talk about it for a bit, before coming to an understanding agreement.

"Should you both return alive and well, we will reward you with a tenth of our medical supplies, and either what you can fill in a backpack that we can provide or a weapon of your choice" explained the man.

"Seems like a fair trade, though we'd like a down payment of some kind if we want to get things cleared up by tomorrow" said Lincoln, before a woman wearing a bullet proof vest over a red spring wear dressed decorated in flowers offered Lincoln 3 12 gauge shells and 4 .44 bullets for Lucy's revolver.

"Alright, this'll do" said Lincoln with a smile as he and Lucy made their way out the community and began to head a little ways down where they hopped on their sports bikes, that is bikes with peddles and not motorcycles.

Location was about an hour at best when leaving the nameless community, as the siblings were weary of their surroundings, as the roads that were vacant with nothing but tree's and maybe a crashed vehicle soon became empty and quiet, like those summer days when they were kids who'd ride their bikes.

The sun on their back, and nothing but asphalt and grass, the Loud siblings spotted what could be described as a makeshift toll booth, with 4 men armed with heavy duty weapons.

Slowing down and approaching with caution, the Loud siblings came to a halt and approach the guards with their arms raised as one of them approached them with, kid you not, a 6 ring revolver grenade launcher.

"Stay were your are and keep your hands where I can see 'em" said the guard on top of the guard/toll booth with a hunting rifle as one of them dressed in a black leather jacket began to disarm and search the Loud siblings.

Once they were done and set their weapons next to them on the floor they began to ask questions.

"Are you 2 aligned with anyone" asked one of the guards, "Not really, we were more hired by a community to check on you guys to see if you guys were legit, in the whole alliance you're offering" said Lincoln.

"So you admit to being spies. Tell us now why we should trust you, and not gun you both down, assuming you're not lying and working with Carl's gang of degenerates and slaver owners" said one of the bikers as the guy with the grenade launcher removed the safety off their weapon.

"When approaching the community, the guy who left that stack of papers in agreement wore a red leather jacket and a black bandana" Lincoln said trying to not let panic escape his voice as Lucy seemed to glare down at the man with the grenade launcher.

"Sounds like he's talking about Jim" said one of the guards as he held a pump action shotgun in hand pointed at Lincoln.

"Everybody calm down, I'm radioing Jim" said the guard on the booth as they took out a walkie-talkie, "…Hey can someone put Jim Brooks on the radio…"

"…_This is Jim, what's up_" said Jim on the other end of the radio, "Hey Jim, think you can come down here and verify some people claiming to be coming from a community you and some of the boys went to earlier" said man on the radio.

"_No problem, I'll be there now_" said Jim as all they could do now was wait, for his arrival.

A few minutes past before the roaring sounds of a motorcycle could be heard on the other side of the booth, before coming to a stop, where the same man that left the terms of agreement to the community Lincoln and Lucy was at, finally appeared.

"So I'm here, what's up" said Jim as he casually strolled on to the scene, "We got 2 people here claiming to come from a community you came by earlier today, so before we can verify their story, we need to know now how strong does that community stand" said the guard who was on the radio earlier.

"We guarded against a band of small time bandits, but say if you were to arm like 30 of us in there with guns, not a chance" said Jim before he looked at the Loud siblings.

Though to be honest, I can't say I spotted them" said Jim as Lincoln and Lucy's blood began to ran cold as they heard the sounds of guns cocking filled the still atmosphere.

"Now hold on, let's give these 2 a chance to clear their names" said Jim as he looked at the duo.

"You, describe in detail that keeps this community protected" said Jim as he pointed to Lucy, "They use a draw bridge over a brook, that's lined with bobbed wire, making it even more impossible to cross" Lucy said.

Jim began to smile as he knew they already proved their innocence, but still had to ask Lincoln, "And you, who exactly did I talk to when I delivered our peace offer" said Jim to Lincoln.

"The guy wore a grey mechanic jumpsuit, as you left the stack of papers on a stump" said Lincoln as Jim leaned back and gave proud smile.

"Alright, their good boys" said Jim as everyone lowered their arms as Lincoln and Lucy began to collect theirs as Jim made his way over, hopped on his bike and continued to drive back to the main commune.

Doing the same thing, Lincoln and Lucy needed to peddle down only a mile before reaching to large gated area where the gates began to open for them as they enter.

It wasn't necessarily big, just like a small avenue with a church, auto shop, bar, an armory, a building that had said clinic, and about 5 houses, as it had a few farm animals at hand.

"Forgive us for the early treatment, but currently we're trying to unite ourselves, and keep those who can't defend themselves safe" said a large fluffy man as he wore a leather sleeveless vest, with his hair shaven off as he wore aviator sunglasses and had large thick beard as he approached Lincoln and Lucy.

"Names Joshua McDowell, but everyone here calls me Beef" introduced the assumed leader, "Nice to meet you, names Lincoln and this here is my sister Lucy" said Lincoln.

"Manners, don't see that every day, shoot if my daughter was still here, she'd have liked you" Beef said as both men shook hands.

"Why is she alright" asked Lincoln as Beef began to drop his shoulders, "Truth be said, I don't know. Like I said earlier, we're trying to gather round and unite other smaller communities and those who need protection from those who'll take" Beef said as the Loud siblings listened.

"A few days ago, my daughter along with a few of her friends went out to do some exploring by themselves for some baking supplies, unfortunately they were jumped and she was kidnapped by my former Lieutenant Carl, leader of the Rowdy Rebels" Beef said as he was getting sadder by the second.

"I know how you feel, being sepperated from family like that" said Lincoln, "I'm sorry to hear that son. Listen if you were willing to go out your way to help others like that, then maybe you'd be willing to help me out as well" said Beef.

"We're listening" said Lucy, "It's pretty obvious I want you to go save my daughter, and anyone else Carl and his boys kidnapped. Bring her and kill that son of a bitch Carl, and I promise you, the both of you will be rewarded justly" said Beef.

"We got a deal" said Lincoln with a smile, "Glad to hear, go to the weapons armory and I'll radio in Doug to set you both up, and take Jim along as he has his own vendetta against Carl" Beef said.

No more words were said as Lincoln and Lucy made their way to the armory, and were surprise by the selection of, all though little, unique guns in stored along with blunt to bladed weapons.

"So you're the black and white duo going out your way to rescue Beef's daughter. Well it's about time someone went and rescued her, girl had a smile like no other and was a damn great baker" said the guy over the armory.

"We could use some more stealthy weapons for our mission" said Lucy, "I got no problem doing that, though I do require a trade, ya know in case you die and we lose some guns to the enemy or some scavenger" said the armory guy.

Lincoln and Lucy understood as Lincoln offered his double barrel and Lucy her single action army revolver before they were fitted with a silenced hunting rifle and Glock handgun.

"Good luck you 2" said the man running the armory as they saw Jim outside with a faded cobalt blue muscle car with a V8 engine sticking partially out the hood.

"Hop on in you 2" said Jim as the Loud siblings began to board in the vehicle and make the drive to face the Rowdy Rebels.

"So your, brother and sister. No offence but I can't see the resemblance" said Jim as he was driving them, "We get that a lot, and in spite of us both having different hair color compared to the rest of our family, Lucy has more similarities to our other sisters" explained Lincoln.

"What, mom and dad never gave you both a new brother" asked Jim, "Not that we know, last time we saw that was 8 years ago, on the night where America failed as a country and people were fleeing to either Canada or Mexico" explained Lincoln.

"Sorry to hear that, I hope you kids can meet your folks and sisters someday" Jim sympathetically, "Trust me, I wish we could too" Lincoln said as he felt Lucy tightly gripped onto his arm to what happened a few years back.

6 years ago

Lucy had already turned 10 when she and Lincoln decided to make an effort to head to the borders of Canada, and finally reunite with their family.

In the 2 years. Lincoln had to grow up fast for the both of them, but even before the end of year 1, both he and Lucy had at least killed someone, out of the necessity to their own survival.

"I can't believe this is finally happening, we get to finally go home" Lucy said hopefully as they arrived at the north eastern town of the state of Michigan, Alpena, as they and a bunch of other survivors are attempting to cross Lake Huron into Toronto Canada.

Apparently citizens who didn't already, or could've left on boats, now had a chance as there was a handful left over to cross into the borders of Canada.

With Lincoln and Lucy on a small motorized dingy along with 2 other people, they followed them along with 20 other counting boats, one being roughly the size of a yacht, to leave behind the hell they endured.

Now as mentioned there was a window of opportunity for citizens across the United States to flee into either Mexico or Canada, but shortly after that window was closed, the U.S. army did all they could in their power in preventing their citizens into further fleeing the country.

Thinking that there no longer existed a United States government or army to keep them boxed in, the remnants of America made one last desperate push out of their hell, and into a place stability and order.

That is until the sounds of jets could be heard and the sights of helicopters were spotted with the Canadian army colors and logos appeared and blew up the yacht and any boats surrounding it.

Panic filled Lincoln and Lucy before one of the helicopters approach closer with an announcement.

"Civilians of the Free Lands are to turn back and return immediately by order of the Canadian army, until further notice about as to who gains full sovereignty over these lands. Any and all civilians caught trying to sneak in or fight their way in will be killed immediately" announced one of the soldiers in a helicopter.

And just like that, all of Lincoln's and Lucy's hopes of someday reuniting back with their family was shattered as they were practically told that they're not refugees, they're property to a land to a country that will someday have absolute and total control over them, and for all they know Canada may not even be the country to reign control of them.

Present time

The 2 siblings were lucky that the people who were driving the boat had common sense to turn back.

Since their return, Lincoln and Lucy spent the week crying accepting the fact that they may never see their family ever again, and vowed to live by each other's time until they die.

Not wanting to fill the atmosphere in a melancholic tone, Lincoln began to ask Jim a question.

"So what about you, you got any family" asked Lincoln, "I had my brother, dad, and uncle when we banded together with Beef and our other boys some years back, when we started are little community" said Jim.

"I was actually curious about how you guys manage to keep things in order, cause no offense but uh…" trialed of Lincoln as Jim shared a laugh, "Don't blame you kid. A gang of bikers claiming to protect people and wanting nothing but peace amongst other communities screams like a bullshit trap" said Jim.

"Truth be told, we bikers maybe tough and uncouth, but we all have families, some of which ended up joining the gang either after or dropping out of high school, or many who could've had a bright future ahead of them" explained Jim.

"You see a few months after the collapse of America we all gathered our families and set up our own safe haven on Hope Avenue as the location was our gangs original hang spot, and our boss Beef was in a bit of a bind as he didn't know how to handle all these families and our brothers now that there's more anarchy to our liking" continued Jim.

"Luckily, one of the oldest members Dixon, had a son who was about a year away from getting his degree in literature, and the kid approached Beef and help established order before chaos could break. Turns out a lot of us had either kids or wives who had professions and lives outside of being just another gang of bikers in this post collapse world" said Jim.

"Did you or anyone in your family had jobs outside of being bikers" asked Lincoln, "Naw, not me, my brother, or dad, my uncle may not have been a biker, but that son of a bitch spent his time camping out in his cabin hunting for his next meal or game that day" sighed Jim.

"Listen, Beef wasn't just pushing me into helping you guys for nothing, since I got personal business against Carl and his gang" Jim said, "What did he do to offend you" asked Lucy.

"He left my pa for dead to a pack of damn wolves, left my without an arm, which later got him killed" Jim said as he gripped on to the wheel to the car as anger began to send in his tone.

"And that son of a bitch not only kid napped Beef's daughter, but killed my brother and left him to be pecked out by some damn crows" Jim said as he continued to speed off, prompting their conversation to be over.

Later

While they had arrived hours ago to the hideout of the Rowdy Rebels, which was outside of another bar, with motorcycles lined outside, and a few of them supposably on patrol while partying to generic rock music to a very obscure artist you never heard of and drinking beer.

They opted to wait till nightfall, and scout where they might have Beef's daughter and anyone else they may have held prisoner.

"Clearly a short time gang if I've ever seen one" commented Lucy as there seems to be 12 of them representing the Rowdy Rebels, and the man named Carl was scrawny looking man wearing nothing but a leather jacket lined with fur as he got tattoos lined across his arms and chest as he carries a combat knife on his hip.

"We can take them no problem, but we got to do this smart" Lincoln said as he and Jim had a 6 pack of Molotov's ready to be used.

"Right, so how you kids want to do this" asked Jim as he laid down the 6 pack of homemade explosives, as he began to pick up and pump his shotgun, "You stay here and keep Lucy safe, Lucy I need you to wait till I'm in the clear, and take out anyone who gets to close for comfort, which should get their attention from me to rescue Beef's daughter" said Lincoln.

"Speaking of, how do I know which is Beef's daughter" asked Lincoln towards Jim, "She normally wears a purple coat, otherwise she has long brunette hair kept in a black head band" described Jim.

"Alright, commencing operation rescuing the princess starts now" said Lincoln, as he began to sneak his way closer to the bar.

It wasn't much of challenge to getting in close as the men guarding were heavily intoxicated, which meant Lucy had to put 3 down in order to garner anyone's attention to start patrolling the area around.

By Lincoln's count, there was at least 2 left somewhere in the bar, one of them including Carl himself as he peaked his head inside and saw a bunch of woman all of them wearing short biker shorts, and bikini tops, but what made them stood out was the broken and defeated faces they had.

Taking a chance, Lincoln stepped inside and all the girls gasped in horror, before Lincoln calmed them down, "Shh, listen I'm here to help you girls escape from here, I just need to know if you've seen a girl in a purple coat and Carl around" asked Lincoln.

None of the girls seemed to say anything, as they all feared for their well being afterwards, before a girl with bleach blonde hair spoke up.

"Carl is probably stone cold drunk asleep, and Cookie is upstairs being kept under guard by her jailer" said the woman as Lincoln internally smirked over the news.

"Do you really mean, what you said" asked the same blonde woman, before they all heard loud gunfire from outside, "There's your answer, and now's your chance to escape if you want to" said Lincoln as none of the ladies thought twice before storming out the door and Lincoln upstairs

Seeing as there were only 2 rooms upstairs, Lincoln went to the one closest to him, which was on his right, as he slammed it open, to see a woman cuffed to a bed without her shirt on and Rowdy Rebel biker standing guard holding a standard Remington shotgun with an oak handle.

Moving fast, Lincoln used the silent handgun, and put the man down with a few body shots, before approaching Cookie.

"Get away from me asshole" said the brunette as Lincoln was in a daze as she looked familiar, as her named sound familiar, "Calm down, your dad sent me over to rescue you" Lincoln said as he undid her handcuffs, after which she massaged her wrist.

Before they could make their escape, they heard a loud cocking noise as Lincoln turned around to be confronted by Carl who was holding an Uzi in his hands and had it pointed at the 2.

Be it for modesty or for the convenience to having a human meat shield, Cookie clung behind Lincoln as the white haired hero glared at Carl.

"You got some balls doing Beef's work thinking you can get the jump on me" said Carl as he had the upper hand as Lincoln tossed the gun aside on the floor, as he stepped forward and smacked Lincoln with his gun, knocking him to the ground.

"Any last words Snow White" asked Carl only for Cookie to hop on his back and began to wrestle the man to let go of his gun, or in Lincoln's case to fight back.

Even after getting Cookie off his back, Carl was faced with Lincoln who had no problem tackling him down, and had one hand with a tight grip keeping that gun far away from his body, and another over his face as he was reaching for his neck.

Not doing this fight alone, Cookie got up and punch the back of Carl's head causing him to lean forward into Lincolns hand, which proceeded in Lincoln strangle holding him.

It took a good full 2 minutes of Lincoln strangling the boss of this band of misfit bikers to death, before he let go of him and turned his eyes to Cookie who had on a white undershirt, and her purple coat on.

At this point Lincoln definitely knew he saw her somewhere, and began thinking hard in the past, before she caught his attention.

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here" Cookie said, before she and Lincoln went down stairs to see a car rolled up, with it being none other than Jim and Lucy.

"Praise the lord they be alive" Jim said as Lucy hopped out the care and ran into her brothers arms and hugged him, "It's alright Luce, I'm alive and well" Lincoln said as he hugged his sister as he was worry for her safety as much as she was for his.

As they hopped in back into the car, it was a quiet car ride for them, with Lucy and Jim in front and Lincoln and Cookie in the back, with Lincoln staring at the girl trying to remember when and where he saw her.

"See something about me you like" said Cookie as she adverted her gaze to Lincoln who began to blush and stammer for the right words as this got everyone's attention in the car.

"Sorry it's just… you remind me of someone I knew" Lincoln said embarrassed that he may have come off like a creep.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment, but I'm glad you remember me Lincoln Loud" said Cookie with a smile, "So we did met" Lincoln said in relief as Cookie rolled her eyes.

"Duh, we were in 5th grade together back in Royal Woods Elementary" said Cookie as it was all coming back to Lincoln now.

"Well I'm glad to see your alive and well Cookie" smiled Lincoln, "And I'm glad that the cutest boy I know with white hair was my hero and is alive as well" smiled back Cookie.

_Whoa, she thinks I'm cute, _thought Lincoln happily as he blushed a little as Jim was smiling wide for Lincoln and Cookie while Lucy was feeling a mixture of emotions, but overall she was so happy right now that if the other Loud sisters were here, they'd all be screaming in joy right now for their player of their only brother.

The Next Day

By the time Lincoln and everyone returned, Beef broke down in tears over the joy of having his daughter back and alive.

Tired and exaughsted, Lincoln and Lucy stayed the night over and were set to go back to that community, and return to them with good news before they continued on with their life.

Today was different as Lincoln and Lucy had the pleasure to use a functioning shower instead of both of them using a lake a river together, which they did ever since some nut tried to jump Lucy when she was bathing alone.

In addition, they were given new clothes, with Lincoln wearing a long sleeved orange shirt, with a leather jacket over it and brand new pair of navy blue jeans, and Lucy wearing black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a red cog on the back of said shirt.

Before they had head out, both siblings went to the church and began to do something they haven't done in a long time, and that was praying.

Be it praying for their family, forgiveness over the actions they had made, and secretly to someday be with their family once again, even though that possibility seems slim to none.

Upon stepping outside, they were greeted by Beef, Cookie, Jim, and all the other towns folk.

"We really appreciate what you 2 did to my daughter, and as such we'd like to offer you 2 a place to stay and call home if you like" said Beef as the offering was definitely was tempting, but they had to pass.

"Thanks Beef, but I think me and Lucy are gonna continue wandering" said Lincoln said as he turned to Lucy who smiled and nodded to her brother, "Well that's a damn shame, but I understand. If you find yourselves wandering back here, you're always welcome to stay and join or community" Beef said with a smile.

"But as promised I did promise you guys a reward" said Beef as Jim and Cookie stepped forward, with Jim handing Lincoln a duffle bag filled with canned food and water, a handful of bullets and to Lincolns surprise a copy of Ace Savvy, while Cookie handed Lucy a bag of bake goods for them.

"You 2 be safe now" said Jim, "And you best come back soon Lincoln" Cookie said before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

Everyone from the town began to cheer in some way as Lincoln smiled more as he held the cheek where Cookie kissed him as Lucy helped escort her brother, who was on cloud 9 at the moment, out.

Once outside, both composed themselves as they made the long bike ride to the community they went to yesterday.

Upon arriving, the community were glad they were alive and were further relieved after knowing how the group presented themselves were ready to join them come the end of the week.

But as promised both were given a reward by taking the medicine and back pack filled with goods.

Of the things filled with goods Lincoln tried to take was a playboy mag, but Lucy caught and put it back and instead replaced it with her own copy of a Vampires of Melancholia light novel for her to read.

Saying their goodbyes, both Loud siblings traveled to an abandoned camping grounds to call home for the night, and set up their dinner being tomato soup and biscuits.

While Lincoln was cooking, Lucy went and admired her collection of photos she gathered for a while and Lincoln took notice.

"Upset you couldn't snag a photo of Cookie kissing me" smirked Lincoln, "A little, but we could always go back and you can kiss her this time around" Lucy said with a corner smirk.

"I'll think about" Lincoln said as he kept cooking, "Do you think maybe we should've stayed, aside from me seeing you and Cookie get close together" asked Lucy as she began to put her photos away.

"They seem like nice people and all, but the last thing I want to do is get comfortable somewhere and forget about someday not reuniting with our family" said Lincoln as he was lying to Lucy thinking she hadn't given up on seeing them, like he did, but went along with it as she considers this as her brother's way of coping with that reality.

There was a moment of silence between the 2 as they eat, before they heard a car speeding by, hiding the driver payed them no mind as he was blasting music as loud as he can, and it was a song Lincoln and Lucy knew that they haven't heard in a long time.

_Lincoln: Can you tell from the look in her eyes_

_Lucy: We're going no where_

_Lincoln: We live our lives like we're ready to die_

_Lucy: We're going nowhere_

_Lincoln: You can run but you can never escape_

_Lucy: Over and over again_

_Lincoln: Will we ever see the end_

_Lucy: We're going nowhere_

As they sang, both paused and looked at each other before deciding to sing together '_This is sempiternal. Will we ever see the end?; This is sempiternal; Over and over, again and again' _ they sang just as their little campfire finally died.

**Here's another chapter for you guys, truth be said I'm doing this to get my creative gears running for my other fic, and needed a break from it to write this instead.**

**Additionally If and when I come around doing this, like give it the full dedication it deserves, which honestly I don't see happening soon, it'll be given the needed justice it deserves.**

**Also the song I used this time around was 'Shadow Moses' by Bring Me the Horizon, and honestly it best describes the choices Lincoln and Lucy had came to terms and agreed to.**

**With that I wish you guys all good night or start to your day, and I'll see you all whenever.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


End file.
